


Skeleton Key (x): Star Crossed

by SamShep



Series: Bone Dreams (an Undertale choose your own adventure) [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep/pseuds/SamShep
Summary: Book 2 of the Bone Dreams series. This is the Star Crossed branch. Rated X for explicit sexual content.





	Skeleton Key (x): Star Crossed

Here is where I break your heart.

(Goto [The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565772/chapters/29262303#pagetop)?)


End file.
